


Show Me Ya Moves

by NihilismBot



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Fluff, M/M, time skip, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Bart thinks about how his friends are doing as he tries to sleep. Written for XenoChat's 2020 Winter Fanfic Contest!
Relationships: Billy Lee Black/Bart Fatima
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Show Me Ya Moves

The festivities had ended by this time. Even the small bonus party that Bart insisted on spontaneously throwing after several of the guests had left and Sigurd suggested that it was late and perhaps they should wrap things up.

Sure, he was absolutely exhausted and didn't even want to know what time of the morning it was, but he didn't regret anything. After the events with Deus, the group didn't have many chances to gather, certainly not everyone at once. So yes, he was determined to make their first year anniversary party last as long as he physically could. Perhaps even a little bit past that.

The bed had a slight bounce as Bart collapsed into its inviting expanse. The motion stirred the man already laying down on the bed. He gave an annoyed grunt before leaning against the warmth Bart provided.

“Don't say I woke you, you only got here a minute before me,” Bart teased as he rolled over to dhave a smoothie an arm around his companion.

Billy gave a lazy headbutt to Bart's shoulder. “Doesn't mean I like being tossed 'round when I'm tryin' t' sleep.” His Aquavy accent was always thickest when he was tired.

“How can you sleep? Aren't you excited about seeing me? Also everyone else?” Bart teased.

“I saw them already. Now it's...” Billy looked blearily at the clock on the nightstand. “It's five in the morning. I normally get up at this time...”

“Yeah, but...”

Billy forced his body to turn around and face the blond, gently placing a hand against his cheek. “I'll be here in the morning. Everyone else will be here too.” He kissed the tip of Bart's nose.

With that, he turned back around and almost instantly fell back asleep. For a moment, Bart focused on the gentle rise and fall of Billy's chest as he slept. But it didn't take long for him to get bored and roll on to his back.

He was certain he had been tired before getting in bed, but suddenly he was reinvigorated with giddy energy. This wasn't the first night he would spend too excited to sleep. The day before traveling to Shevat to meet everyone he couldn't sleep. Then, he tried to burn off his restless energy by pacing the halls of the Yggdrasil, talking to Margie, talking to Sigurd, checking the engine, talking to Maison, listening to some hot sounds, talking to Margie, braiding his hair, getting yelled at by Margie for waking her up three times...

He could walk around Shevat but... Well, on the Yggdrasil he was the only one in his bed. In the guest room in Shevat, there was a very cute co-occupant for the bed. One who he hadn't seen in some months and who he was almost certain had a firearm somewhere on his person. Probably best to not disturb him.

Looking at the ceiling, Bart reflected on his friends.

Fei, Citan and Yui were all helping to rebuild Lahan. Citan made a comment on the initial town being so small and “simplistic” (his word) in its culture that things were practically back to normal. Fei took issue with the comment, causing Citan to back down with “There's nothing wrong with such a quaint little town in this complicated world.” And really, Bart wouldn't have minded going somewhere quiet for a bit. Only a bit though, he would go stir crazy if he stayed for too long.

Elly was going into medicine. She was happy to be able to soothe the spiritual wounds of others, but felt that it was nothing but hollow reassurance if she couldn't also soothe their physical wounds. This lead to many amusing confrontations between her and Citan as she chastised him for some of his more questionable decisions as a doctor. (“Why would you put your practice so far from the village? You better move it closer when you rebuild Lahan!”)

Margie continued her duties in Nisan. She had been worried that she would be upstaged by literal-reincarnation-of-the-founder Elly, but the people knew Margie's face more than Elly. Seeing Margie was an immediate source of comfort where Elly had to prove herself to the people. She had also taken up an interest in explosives, which did run counter to many people's expectations. “It's simple,” she said, “I ain't getting kidnapped again!”

Rico had been made Kaiser in Kislev, something Bart initially laughed at until Rico nearly hit him. The demi-human then sighed and said “Yeah, that's what I thought too.” He mostly delegated others to overseeing the reconstruction of the city blocks, he was more concerned with reforming the prison system. “Battling gears is fun and all, but we need to give people like Hammer a chance at freedom too,” he said.

Emerelda had become an apprentice to Taura. The old man was grateful to have someone so physically capable helping him around his lab in his old age. She was happy to learn more about her body and how she could use nanomachines to help others. Of course she stayed in frequent contact with Fei and Elly, but she wanted to know who she was apart from a wish of Fei's former life.

Maria was studying engineering. She had rambled about the things she learned and the things she had corrected the teachers on to him, but it was all technical jargon that he couldn't hope to understand. She had been working closely with Queen Zephyr making a task force to rebuilt Shevat (and they had made surprising strides.) Maria confided that she was a bit worried that Queen Zephyr was trying to groom her as the next ruler, something she had no interest in. Which Bart could heavily sympathize with.

Chu-Chu had moved to Shevat to be closer to her people. To her immense delight, she was seen as very desirable and had all sorts of interested suitors. Apparently helping to save the world AND being able to churansform inchu a giant were all very good boosters to a dating profile.

Sigurd insisted on giving Ramsus a second (Third? Fourth?) chance and having him help reform Aveh's government. Though it seemed clear to Bart that Sigurd mostly wanted to reform his relationship with his old friend. Still, Ramsus had experience leading others and rousing them to a cause, so Bart didn't object. That hard. For too long.

And of course there was Billy. Bart was of course saddened, though not surprised, when Billy initially went back to the orphanage. They stayed in contact though, writing frequent letters and occasionally sending small gifts. What surprised Bart was when Billy told him that he had moved the orphanage to the Thames. “We don't have the money from the Ethos any more so we're making money helping the salvagers. And there are plenty of orphans after the Deus incident, this is the best way to find them and give them a home. The Captain is happy to have us and we're happy to help him.” Bart could practically hear the grim tone in the next line of the letter, “Though this cooperation means my father has had more excuses to drink.”

Bart had never wanted to be the leader of Aveh less than when he heard that he could instead be spending time on a floating pirate/orphanage ship with two of his favorite people (Billy and Captain Thames). Why did he have to be voted leader when he could instead be raising pirate children?

“We're not pirates! It's salvaging and it's a perfectly reputable profession!” Billy scolded when Bart expressed his lament at not being able to join.

That hardly damped Bart's determination to join him once Aveh was more settled. For now though, he would be a good leader and see his countrymen free again. (Also, it turned out that setting up a democracy was much harder than his father must have believed. A simple declaration of intent did not actually a government make.)

The sun was beginning to rise, its rays bouncing off the snow and peaking in through the window. A faint smile crossed Bart's face as his eyelid grew heavy. He would sleep, and tomorrow all his friends would still be there. Something he wasn't so sure of one year ago.


End file.
